En un Día de Invierno OneShot
by Crosseyra
Summary: Parecía aquellos días en que algo especial se avecinaba, y este no era la excepción, ya que cierta rubia planeaba algo especial para ese hermoso y cálido día.


**Autor: **_Yo, Crosseyra en su totalidad._

**Declaimer:** _El mundo de Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de PEACH-PIT, la historia que se desarrolla en este One-Shot es de mi completa originalidad y propiedad._

**Notas de autor:** _Siendo sincera, me costó un poco hacer este One-Shot, ya que no encontraba "cierta" inspiración para terminarlo en nada de lo que me aconteciera, pero a veces solo basta una simple palabra para que la imaginación encienda y nuestros dedos comiencen su pecaminoso baile sobre el teclado o sobre una simple hoja de papel con ayuda de un bolígrafo._

_No encontré la inspiración que me faltaba en una palabra, sino en el sentimiento que aguardaba en ella._

_Un simple "Te amo" fue suficuente..._

* * *

><p><strong>En un Día de Invierno.<strong>

**One-Shot.**

Era un lindo día de invierno, casi como aquellos hermosos días en donde las ansias de salir siempre ganaban terreno. El sol se asomaba entre las nevadas y extremadamente blancas montañas donde se encontraba aquella cabaña en la cual se alojaba el grupo de amigos inseparables, el cielo estaba completamente despejado y el sol se colaba en este, brillando fuertemente alumbrando cada espacio y centímetro de aquel nevado y boscoso lugar.

Parecía aquellos días en que algo especial se avecinaba, y este no era la excepción, ya que cierta rubia planeaba algo especial para ese hermoso y cálido día.

-¡Bien, chicas! Espero que tengan todo listo ¿eh? Que lo necesitamos todo para el plan Nº3 llamado "Ataque terrestre, objetivo: Adefesios masculinos"- dijo una joven rubia de orbes violáceos a sus compañeras, quienes le miraban de formas un tanto extrañas, ya que a la peli-rubia siempre se le ha ocurrido cada cosa para molestar a los chicos. En los viajes en grupo los planes de la joven se hacían bastante comunes.

-¿No crees que el nombre es un tanto largo y explícito, Utau?- dijo una pequeña rubia de ondulados cabellos y orbes ámbares con un toque de miel bastante preciosos, quien la miraba un tanto dudosa y con cierto aire de gloria hacia su oji-violácea amiga.

-El nombre no es lo realmente importante, lo que realmente vale es el proceso planeado y el ponerlo en marcha- dijo la chica, mientras se posicionaba cruzándose de brazos y levantando un dedo dirigiéndolo a una hoja con un dibujo, más bien unos garabatos en él bastante mal hechos, pero entendibles para la rubia y sus amigas.

- Utau… ¿En serio piensas poner esto en marcha?- dijo una peli-rosa de orbes color ámbar bastante intensos los cuales al fino tacto de los rayos del sol brillaban con una intensidad impresionante reflejando en ellos ternura y calidez, apuntando hacia la hoja de papel malgastada, arrugada y con un sin fin de garabatos en él.

-Yaya no está segura de si debamos hacer esto, Utau-chan- dijo una joven de cabello castaño un tanto anaranjado tomado con una cinta roja en dos pequeñas y simples coletas, de orbes marrones un tanto claros, de facciones infantiles, quien hacía un leve puchero junto con una expresión infantil negándole a la rubia de coletas.

-¡Claro que hay que hacerlo! ¿Por qué no deberíamos?- dijo Utau, cruzándose nuevamente de brazos, mientras arqueaba una ceja mirando detenidamente a cada una de las presentes.

-_Yo creo que solo lo hace para llamar la atención de Kukai_- dijo la pequeña rubia de orbes ambarinos, mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia Yaya, susurrándole al oído con una expresión acusadora dirigida a la rubia de coletas.

-_Sí, hace ya un buen tiempo que le viene gustando y ya todos lo saben_-le susurro la chica de coletas a Rima respondiéndole con la misma mirada acusadora dirigida a Utau, quien se empezaba a irritar por los susurros audibles de sus "aliadas".

_-Es un secreto a voces, pero el único que no está enterado de ello es el despistado de Kukai_-dijo Amu uniéndose al parloteo susurrado de sus dos amigas, mirando pícaramente a Utau, quien ya estaba irritada hasta más no poder, la cual amenazaba con estallar en furia.

-¡A callar trío de traidoras!- gritó la rubia de orbes violáceos exasperada, alertando a sus tres comensales quienes no tardaron en mirarla de una manera pícara, ciertamente habían dado en el blanco con todo lo que habían susurrado.

-Vamos Utau, admite que…- la peli-rosa no pudo terminar, ya que el despertador que se posaba en la mesita de noche a un lado de las camas de la habitación de las chicas comenzó a sonar fuertemente, allí Utau tronó los dedos, mientras presionaba el botón del despertador, haciendo que este se detuviera.

-Hora de poner en marcha el plan- concluyó tajante, mientras tomaba el despertador y lo lanzaba por la ventana que permanecía abierta ante la mirada atónita de las tres chicas, estaban más que sorprendidas por la actitud de la rubia y se lamentaban internamente por haber comenzado a fatigar a Utau con sus ultrajes bien argumentados sobre ese "secreto a voces" que realmente no era tan secreto a excepción de una persona.

Las tres se miraron entre sí carraspeando del nerviosismo, deplorándose unas a otras, ya que su amiga fastidiada era un lío en el cual nadie en la tierra querría estar involucrado jamás en sus vidas, fue un error el hacerla enfadar.

Aquella aura mefistofélica comenzó a establecerse alrededor de la chica de orbes violáceos, mientras que sus ojos tomaban un destello claramente satánico provocando un sacrílego escalofrío en las tres espectadoras de tal transformación por parte de Utau.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vienen… _**amigas**_?- musitó la rubia de coletas remarcando la palabra "amigas" con evidente sátira en su voz, mientras una endemoniada sonrisa socarrona nacía lascivamente de sus labios.

Las chicas asintieron automáticamente, no querían tener más conflictos de los que ya con la adolescente de coletas y tampoco anhelaban que la efigie demoniaca que la rubia llevaba en su recóndito ser se hiciera concurrente aquel día.

El grupo se levantó de las camas y salieron por la ventana sin hacer mucho estruendo para no perturbar el sueño de sus "víctimas" y así poder consumar el plan que la rubia había preparado sin ningún tipo de intervalo y a discreta perfección.

Prepararon todo en completa omisión, sin inmutarse ante nada, en silencio, sigilosamente, como cual asesino se mantiene firme al momento de realizar su sacrílego y nefasto trabajo, una faena tan inmoral y pringosa que repugnaba a cualquiera.

Utau se encargaba de avizorar el cuarto de los chicos desde la recóndita ventanilla trasera, apegando sus manos al vidriado, rebozando el vidrio con su abrasador aliento y trazando figuras en el lugar empañado usando su enguantado dedo como pincel profesional.

Rima asumía el quehacer de moldear nieve entre sus manos creando espesas y firmes bolas de nieve, amontonándolas y resguardándolas detrás de un tronco volcado y atascado allí con la mitad del mismo enterrado en la nieve.

Amu se dedicaba a cincelar un camino de cellisca en donde pudiera deslizarse sin problemas un trineo, creándolo y detallándolo con suma delicadeza, ya que no quería ser reprendida por el lado diabólico y descontrolado que poseía Utau en su interior, bien oculto de los demás.

Yaya se tomaba la labor de poner un trineo a los pies de la puerta de entrada, posicionándolo estratégicamente para luego sentarse en la nieve y esperar la minuciosa señal que Utau debía de transmitirles de alguna u otra manera.

La rubia de coletas y violácea mirada seguía trazando dibujos en la ventanilla oculta, cuando de improviso se percato de que los chicos ya estaban vestidos y se disponía a salir en grupo, pero se detenían a ratos conversando de un tema en particular el cual la rubia no conseguía enterarse.

Salió corriendo a todo lo que dar hacia el frente de la casa, para darle a entender a las chicas que había llegado la hora de ejecutar todo a la perfección. Llegando al frente hizo un par de gestos con las manos para luego apreciar como Amu, dejando su trabajo terminado, corría a esconderse detrás del tronco suponiendo que tomaría las bolas de nieve que había preparado Rima preparando su puntería. Yaya permaneció contra la madera de la casa sentada en la blanquecina cellisca esperando a que todo pasara, mientras que Utau corría hacia la ventana del cuarto de chicas para allí entrar a la casa y correr a la sala de estar deteniendo a los chicos.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde van?- preguntó la rubia acelerada, mientras respiraba agitada ante la atenta mirada del grupo detenido.

-Vamos salir a explorar… y no, no puedes venir- respondió cierto peli-azul con una sonrisa socarrona y burlesca, a lo cual la rubia le insultó suavemente, ya que sabía lo que le esperaría a su querido hermanito.

-¡Eres malo! – vociferó fingiendo un enfado incontrolable, riéndose por dentro por lo que se les venía al grupito en sus narices.

-Como digas- mencionó Tsukiyomi al acercarse a la puerta inmutándose a los berrinches de su hermana, a punto de tocar la perilla fue empujado por la rubia quien golpeó su mano para que este retirara la misma de la manecilla.

-¿Pero qué…?- articuló Ikuto frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando a Utau con enfado.

-¿Qué sucede Utau?- inquirió preocupado cierto castaño de hermosos orbes esmeralda, pensamiento a custodia de la rubia. La misma ante esto sonrió bobamente, a lo cual Kairi, Nagihiko e Ikuto rodaron los ojos.

Utau abrió la puerta para luego dar el visto bueno a sus ocultas amigas, le dio paso a Ikuto seguido de Kukai, pero extrañamente Nagihiko y Kairi se quedaron dentro.

A la rubia no se le dio tiempo de reclamar, ya que Ikuto había pisado despreocupadamente el trineo haciendo que este se deslizara bruscamente seguido de Kukai quien fue arrastrado también.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Utau y en un par de segundos una cabellera rosada junto con doradas ondulaciones se asomaban desde el arbolado tronco quienes comenzaron un predestinado bombardeo de bolas de nieve hechas hace poco, mientras la rubia de coletas se partía de la risa ante tal humillación hacia su orgulloso hermano.

El trineo se deslizaba por el cincelado camino de cellisca a la perfección, tal y como Utau lo había planeado, Amu y Rima seguían disparando sin control hasta que llegó el momento en que el trineo pasaba por su lado donde- supuestamente- debía detenerse, pero no fue así.

Kukai al tener la oportunidad se aferró al tronco dejando bruscamente el trineo, quedando recostado en la nieve, mientras que Ikuto trato de efectuar lo mismo, pero en vez de aferrarse al tronco, aprisiono la cintura de la peli-rosa arrastrándola con él en el camino descontrolado del trineo, pasando de largo el lugar de culminación perdiéndose en entre la espesa y nevada arboleda.

-¡Ah!- se escuchó cierto gritillo vociferado a lo lejos proveniente de la ambarina, seguido de un ronco grito en el mismo volumen.

-Oh por Dios…- aseveró Utau levantándose raudamente de la ceñida madera de la pequeña cabaña, observando hacia el bosque con cierta culpabilidad tratando de encontrar en su campo visual a esos dos chicos, pero nada, solo podía seguir con la mirada el rastro que había dejado el deslizar del elaborado trineo en la blanquecina y congelada cellisca- ¡Salió a la perfección!- comunicó entusiasmadísima, dando un sin fin de alegres brincos en su lugar, ante la mirada aprobatoria de los dos chicos.

-¡Hey, no los veo! ¡Creo que funcionó!- gritó la rubia de ondulados cabellos parecidos a elegantes y pulcros rizos de oro, mientras se levantaba de su escondite sacudiéndose la nieve que había quedado en sus abrigadores ropajes.

-Solo espero que estén bien…- musitó cierto castaño de esmeralda mirada, quien sacudía sus ropas y revolvía su cabello con cierta brusquedad quitando la cellisca que había quedado en su cabello agitando la cabeza, para luego comenzar a caminar de regreso a la casona de madera.

-¡Claro que lo están! No se alejaron demasiado a juzgar por el eco del grito de Amu…-decía la rubia de violáceos orbes, siguiendo con sus emocionados brincos.

-Es raro ver a alguien feliz con el hecho de que una de sus amigas y su hermano mayor hayan desaparecido entre el desolado bosque en un trineo sin control- aseveró el peli-verde acomodando con su dedo índice sus anteojos.

-No estoy feliz porque hayan desaparecido- refutó la rubia mirando disgustada al chico de anteojos- Estoy feliz porque desaparecieron… _**juntos**…-_concluyó la duende de coletas y de cabello rubio volviendo a retomar ese tono de vez entusiasmado remarcando la última palabra dicha en un tono palmariamente alborozado. Era de esperarse, ya que le ilusionaba la idea de que una de sus mejores amigas pueda tener algo con su hermano, de hecho pensaba que **TENÍA** que pasar algo, ya que todos sabían que ellos dos se gustaban, pero no se atrevían a admitirlo.

Amu no se le confesaba por desasosiego a ser rechazada y burla de su hermano e Ikuto por ser desmesuradamente petulante y soberbio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo les das para que vuelvan?- preguntó el chico de largo, liso y sedoso cabello morado, dirigiéndose al chico de cabello verde.

-No más de una hora…- calculó haciendo uso de su avanzado intelecto, mientras posaba su dedo índice bajo su mentón, señal de reflexión mental.

-Conociendo a Ikuto, no creo que vuelva ya confesado…- repuso Kukai en una pose realista.

-Yo pienso que pasará algo entre ellos, y volverán juntos… diciéndolo de alguna manera- refutó Nagihiko con cierto tono de superioridad.

-Oh… ¿Quieres apostar?-preguntó el oji-esmeralda pendenciero hacia el chico de ambarina mirada- Tengo un dólar para ello…- dijo sacando de su bolsillo comprobando lo dicho en una sonrisa retadora.

-No llores como nena si es que pierdes…- respondió orgulloso el ambarino, sacando un billete y posándolo sobre su nariz bajo la comisura de sus ojuelos- Como pasó la última vez… querido Kukai ¡No! **QUERIDA** nena Kukai…-concluyó saliendo disparado hacia la habitación de los chicos para comenzar con las apuestas sobre el "destino" de los sentimientos del par recién desaparecido.

La pequeña de tés de porcelana y ondulados cabellos observó con tribulación al par de idiotas que desaparecían por la puerta encerrándose en una de las habitaciones, especialmente al peli-morado, ya que desaprobaba constantemente esa parte apostadora de él, no es que fuera un apostador compulsivo, sino que siempre retaba a Kukai en una riña de cualquier tipo, eran competidores en todo momento.

Utau fulminaba con la mirada al castaño recientemente desaparecido, con una agria y endemoniada mirada dirigida a la casona, aquella mefistofélica aura comenzaba a hacerse presente a su alrededor, pero dos palmaditas en sus espalda le hicieron calmarse.

-Tranquila… ese par siempre ha sido así…- musitó el chico de orbes verde azabache, mientras caminaba hacia la casona haciendo una leve gesticulación con sus manos. Las dos rubias se miraron entre sí, para luego avanzar despreocupadamente a la cabaña.

La rubia de coletas levantó la mirada con parsimonia, notando que el sol ya se había alzado en elegancia sobre el celestial mar de cristalina agua a lo que muchos llaman "cielo", colándose entre las esponjosas y danzantes nubes a su alrededor.

Sonrió con refinamiento y distinción, posando su mirada en la espesa y nevada arboleda matizada por el verde y ciertos toques níveos, amplió su sonrisa con delicadeza y vehemencia, para luego seguirle el paso a sus amigos ingresando tranquilamente a la cabaña, esperando a que su jactancioso hermano volviera con una amplia sonrisa naciente de sus nevados labios y que su frívola mirada se volviera afable y cordial, esa mirada que hace tiempo dejó de mostrarse ante sus ojos con fogosidad.

* * *

><p>-¡Ouch!- se quejó con patente desazón y engorro, sobando con sus frígidas manos la zona vapuleada que había colisionado contra el macizo tronco de un nevado árbol a sus espaldas.<p>

Observó en sosiego la delgada y pequeña figura que se ajetreaba con zozobra a un lado de su cuerpo, soltando quejumbrosos gemidos de suplicio, mientras que sus rosados cabellos caían con parsimonia sobre su níveo rostro, ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo.

No tardó en ayudar a aquella pequeña efigie recostada en la pálida cellisca, acercándose con premura a ella, palpando su cuerpo con delicadeza provocando que aquellos orbes ámbares le miraran con temor, temor de lo que le podría acontecer.

-¿Estás bien?- le dijo a interpelar, ayudándole a incorporarse a cuestas del punzante dolor que ultrajaba en su espalda, sin importarle demasiado a decir verdad.

-No podría estar peor- musitó acongojada, sentándose con sus piernas dolientes y su torso apesadumbrado, regalando una amarga y fingida sonrisa naciente de sus pálidos labios acompañada de una pesada mirada recargada de evidente quejumbre. Cuánto le dolía la espalda con tal golpe que se había dado, era algo de no creer y, más que nada, execrablemente doloroso.

Ikuto posó sus frías manos en la espalda de la joven, palpando con cuidado, pero aún con solo un minúsculo toque la muchacha soltó un desaforado grito de dolor, al parecer el golpe había sido grave y lo más sensato sería buscar atención médica inmediata.

-Lo siento- aseveró el peli-azul dejando su mano al aledaño, procurando no rosar la misma con la espalda de la joven ambarina, hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar al o a los causantes de todo este alboroto y solo por una confesión que por orgullo no se atrevía a decir a su persona.

Sí, así era, el chico en un descuido había escuchado toda la conversación que esos cuatro habían tenido la noche pasada, justo después de que el mismo hubiera terminado de arropar a su querida peli-rosa con las sábanas al momento de que la misma se hubiera quedado placenteramente en su ensoñación. Había tenido el descaro de oír la conversación que se llevaba a cabo tras la puerta de la habitación de chicas.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien…-pronunció la pequeña peli-rosa de nevada y blanquecina tés, tratando de que su quijada no oscilara por el desconsuelo en su espalda y así no gimiera en embarazosa quejumbre. No quería mostrar debilidad ante la persona que más amaba en el mundo, no podía, no quería mostrar un lado tan bochornoso como ese ante aquel peli-azul.

-No mientas…- le recriminó el chico, mientras con cierto toque de malicia rosaba tenuemente el lugar vapulado en la pequeña figura de la peli-rosa, a lo cual la misma gimió en dolor.

-¡Ah! ¡No toques, no toques!- vociferó avergonzada, al parecer no podía ocultarle nada a ese astuto gato de hermosos orbes cual zafiro destellaba ante la platina luz de la luna.

-Así que… tu también caíste en la trampa ¿No?- preguntó con descaro, mientras una burlesca sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, a veces cuando el peli-azul sonreía el pecho de la peli-rosa amenazaba con helarse expulsando sus corazón por la boca junto con todos sus sentimientos, pero evidentemente no podía, iba contra su moral.

-¿Te refieres a la trampa contra ustedes?- preguntó sonriente, mirando amablemente y con cierto toque de superioridad en su mirar, pero se retractó al ver como el gatuno chico sonreí en petulancia, como era habitual en él, superando la supremacía de Amu.

-No… a la trampa que nos tendieron a nosotros dos…-

-¿A nosotros? ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó vacilante con cierta duda en su voz, simplemente no entendía mucho de lo que trataba de decirle su acompañante, era algo despistada, pero simplemente no lograba articular las palabras dichas por el oji-azul.

-Escucha y entenderás lo que digo…- dijo acomodándose en la cellisca dispuesto a contarle lo que accidentalmente había escuchado ayer por la noche.

_***Flash Back***_

-¿Estás segura Utau? Puede suceder algo que lamentar después- formuló cierto chico de cabello morado y ojuelos dorados, recargado sobre la delgada pared del pasillo junto con tres de sus amigos.

-Demasiado segura, además ¿Qué podría pasar?- preguntó encogiéndose inocentemente de hombros- ¿Además de lo que todos anhelamos que pasase?-inquirió, mientras que de sus labios escapaba una lasciva risilla seguida de una irónica sonrisa, se notaba que en el descontrolado intelecto de la rubia había planeado todo a discreta perfección.

-¿Por qué no solo le decimos a Ikuto o a Amu que se confiese y asunto resuelto?- comentó desganado Kukai, quien revolvía eufóricamente sus castaños cabellos casi cobrizos.

-¿Crees que alguno de los dos lo haría?- respondió Rima, jugando desinteresada con un par de mechones de sus rizados cabellos dorados- Estoy de acuerdo con el plan de Utau, sino jamás podremos ver a ese par juntos- culminó cerrando los ojos con suavidad y soltando un suspiro desganado.

Utau lo dirigió una mirada de evidente preeminencia declarando su casual victoria, pero solo bastó con que Kukai le dedicara una sonrisa lasciva y cargada de sensualidad para que esta callera rendida a sus pies. No lo hacía porque no le interesaban los sentimientos que Utau pudiera tenerle, pero odiaba que le ganaran en alguna cosa como buen competidor que era, pero sabía cómo aceptar sus derrotas después de unas cuantas horas.

Rima y Nagihiko se miraron intercambiando inquilinas miradas, para luego rodar los ojos concorde a la sonrisa demostrada por Kukai que; para ellos; resultaba en total grima.

-Está bien… Mañana se pondrá en marcha el plan para que Ikuto y Amu queden como novios de una vez por todas- declaró Utau fogosa y animada, indicándole a sus amigos que pusieran sus manos sobre la suya que ahora estaba extendida hacia el centro del grupo- ¿Están conmigo?-

-¡Yaya se apunta!- pronunció Yaya que acababa de adentrarse en el grupo de la mano de Kairi, su actual y primer novio el cual tenía una perseverancia impresionante y una paciencia inquebrantable como para soportar los berrinches de la peli-naranja- Y Kairi también-

-Yo entro…. Y con esto respondo también por Rima…- sentenció el peli-morado, mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia con delicadeza, apretándola suavemente en un gesto de cariño y ternura, dirigiéndole una apacible mirada a la pequeña que ahora desviaba el rostro sonrosada.

-Yo también voy- finalizó el castaño sonriendo hiperactivamente, para luego posar su mano sobre la de su rubia amiga a la par que los demás le seguían el gesto.

_***Fin Flash Back***_

-Y así fue como nos tendieron una trampa…-

-Ya veo…- respondió la ambarina con parsimonia, logrando ocultar a la perfección y con pulcro su nerviosismo, ya que jamás se imaginó en tal situación junto con Ikuto y mucho menos por tales argumentos mal intencionados por parte de sus amigos-Pero… hay algo que no entiendo- dijo vacilante, no sabía si la pregunta era adecuada o no.

-¿Qué es?- formuló el chico de cabellos azul noche, mientras se reincorporaba en la nieve, intrigado por la duda que asaltaba a su pequeña ambarina de fina tés de porcelana.

-Si sabías sobre el engaño… ¿Por qué saliste de la cabaña sabiendo lo que te esperaba y las razones de la misma?- preguntó en pleno nerviosismo.

El chico se quedó helado al punto de que su quijada temblara, no se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta y la incertidumbre se apoderó de su mentalidad. ¿Qué por qué decidió venir de todas formas? Realmente no aguardó en ningún momento ni tampoco se cruzo por su retorcida mente que la chica le pudiera hacer aquella pregunta, pero tenía más que claro que la resolución a tal dilema era simple y estaba en el fondo de lo más recóndito de su ser.

-Es simple…- contestó sin mirar directamente a los ojos a la ambarina, pausando en un largo lapso de tiempo- es porque… yo…- pausó nuevamente, pero en su voz no había ni una pisca de duda ni incertidumbre alguna- tenía la ilusión de que algo pasara…- concluyó cerrando los ojos con parsimonia, suave y delicada parsimonia.

-¿Algo… pasara?-

El chico solo se limitó a asentir sin abrir los ojos aún, sin darse el lujo de mostrarle aquellos hermosos ojuelos zafiro a la peli-rosa, privándole de tan extenso y exquisito mar oscuro, privándole de una hermosa belleza proveniente de los ojos del peli-azul.

-Cobarde…- dijo la peli-rosa dando certeramente en la soberbia petulancia del mayor, quien abrió los ojos desmesurados ante tal comentario, la chica bufó molesta- ¿Por qué tengo que declararme yo? Está bien, me gustas desde hace mucho y hasta se podría decir que con el paso del tiempo he comenzado a sentir lo que se llama "amor" con solo mirarte con un par de segundos- pauso para tomar una bocanada de aire- He sentido cosas por ti que jamás nadie provocó en mí, pero ¿Tengo que ser yo quien se arriesgue siempre? ¿Qué yo sea quien se declare abiertamente sin nada que perder más que a un preciado amigo?- pauso nuevamente- cobarde- fue lo único que pronuncio para luego acallar por completo sus pensamientos.

Sin previo aviso, una lasciva, pero a la vez, enternecida sonrisa se asomaba en los labios del peli-azul, llenando su ser de incontrolable alegría y amor insuperable, y sí, era un completo cobarde, un cobarde por dejar que su más preciado tesoro dejara al descubierto sus sentimientos tan abiertamente y no haberlos correspondido de inmediato.

Notó como Amu no le miraba, se cruzaba de brazos mascullando cosas concorde a su actual genio, tan centrada en sus insultos mentales hacia su "estúpido" amor, no se percató de que una suave respiración tan cálida, tan sumisa y acogedora chocaba contra su pálido y níveo cuello rosando levemente su oído y lóbulo.

-_Te amo…_- fue lo único que escuchó decir la peli-rosa en un tono cargado de _ternura, calidez, fogosidad, cariño, amor, _antes de que sus pálidos labios fueran aprisionados tiernamente por aquellos cálidos e ígneos labios que mimaban su ser con calidez.

_El primer y único amor de su vida_

_Le había robado su primer beso_

_En esa fría, pero a la vez_

_Cálida mañana_

_De un día de Invierno…_

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí... es el primero que publico aquí, y vuelvo a reiterar que este One-Shot también a sido publicado por mí en "Amuto-sekaii" como el usuario "Ino_Sonozaki" :3<em>

_Espero que haya sido de su total agrado y he de admitir que me demoré un poco en hacerlo ^^U a veces tenía que tener el diccionario en mano para así ampliar un poco el vocabulario textual y así no hacerlo tan monótono, pero lo que más me interesa es que lo hayan disfrutado. _

_Espero volver pronto con otro proyecto similar a este dedicado a mi pareja favorita de la serie "Shugo Chara"._

_¡Esperaré ansiosísima sus comentarios!_

_Atte. Crosseyra Rey. _


End file.
